Field
This invention relates to way systems and provides an improved such system ideally adapted for use in grain mills and the like.
State of the Art
Way systems are conventionally used in machine tools and other equipment to hold tool posts, work pieces, head stocks, tail stocks, etc. rigidly but adjustably along a defined reference line or plane. Considerable ingenuity is required to adapt way systems to specific applications, thereby to gain the advantages offered by such systems.
Many types of grain mills are known. They generally include a stator grinding wheel and a rotor grinding wheel driven, either directly or through couplings, by an electric motor. The grinding wheels are mounted in approximately axial alignment with each other and the shaft of the motor. The fineness of grind of flour produced by such mills is a function of the spacings of the grinding surfaces carried by the stator and rotor elements. Various approaches to adjusting this spacing have been attempted, but none has been completely satisfactory. Moving either the stator or the rotor tends to disturb the axial alignment of these elements, causing functional and operational difficulties. Moving the stator has been less satisfactory than moving the rotor and is considered to be an undesirable expedient.